<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feeling Faint by amandateaches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972892">Feeling Faint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches'>amandateaches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fainting, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical hunt takes a different course when you faint right in the middle of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; You, Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feeling Faint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh my count,” Dean whispered, using two of his fingers to point at you and then the door. “3…2…1…Now!”</p><p>You and Dean sprung out from opposite sides of the door, kicking it in unison so that it flew open with extra force. Sweeping in, machetes raised, you made quick work of clearing the room, taking down a half dozen vamps in barely a minute.</p><p>With all of the bodies laid at your feet, Dean turned to you, grinning widely despite the streaks of blood across his face. “See? Just like I said. Piece of pie.”</p><p>“I think you mean cake,” you laughed, but then a wave of dizziness hit you, making you stumble slightly backwards.</p><p>Dean stepped forward immediately, dropping his machete so that his hands were free to reach you. “Y/N?”</p><p>“I’m okay, I’m okay,” you assured him, closing your eyes as you waited for the dizziness to pass. “That was weird. Must’ve been the smells in here.”</p><p>You opened your eyes, trying to smile in a way that would convince him, but the dizziness returned the second you did, and you fell backwards, darkness quickly following.</p><p>When you awoke, you were lying in Dean’s arms in the backseat of the Impala. “Dean? What happened?”</p><p>“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” He acted like he was joking, but you knew it was a defense mechanism. His eyes were filled with fear just like yours.</p><p>“I fainted? Seriously?”</p><p>You tried to sit up, but Dean held you down, forcing you to continue resting. “Don’t even think about it. You scared the hell out of me when I had to carry you out of there, Y/N. I’m not about to let you do that again.”</p><p>“Dean, I’m fine,” you insisted, fighting his hold to sit up beside him. “I’m sure it was just a fluke. I’ve never fainted before.”</p><p>“Exactly. You’ve never fainted before, so it could be something serious.”</p><p>You knew he was spiraling with worry, so you grabbed his hand, quieting him. “Babe, I’m okay, really. You don’t have to worry about me.”</p><p>He looked right into your eyes, running his free hand through your hair. “Y/N, I always worry about you.”</p><p>You smiled, leaning in to kiss him. “I know, and I promise I’ll get checked out by a doctor as soon as we get home to be safe, okay?”</p><p>He nodded, pulling you into a hug that was just a little too tight, but you knew it was just because he was grateful you were alright.</p><p>Once you got home, you kept to your word, heading to the doctor with Dean’s incessant reminding echoing in your ears. You were sure they would tell you that you had just fainted from dehydration or a lack of sleep, but you never expected the results they actually gave you.</p><p>“So, so?” Dean asked, impatiently jumping up the moment you arrived back at the bunker. “What’d the doc say? Clean bill of health?”</p><p>“Not exactly,” you hedged, wringing your hands nervously. “They said there was a reason I fainted after all. Apparently, it’s a relatively rare symptom of pregnancy.”</p><p>“Oh, good then,” Dean started, but once your words sank in, his whole face froze. “Wait, did you say pregnancy?”</p><p>You nodded nervously, holding out the printout of your results. “They did a blood test and everything. Dean, we’re having a baby.”</p><p>His smile widened as realization dawned, and it quickly broke out into a full-fledged grin. “You’re pregnant? You’re pregnant!”</p><p>The last conclusion came as an excited yell, and he rushed over to you, picking you up and swinging you around. When he realized what he was doing, he put you down gently, not wanting to hurt you or the baby. “Y/N, we’re gonna be parents.”</p><p>You were blown away by the awe in his voice, love coming through in every syllable. “Yeah, I guess that means no more vamp hunts for me, right?”</p><p>“No.” He shook his head, tenderly placing a hand on your stomach. “Not for either of you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>